Our life's a bookseries?
by EternalDisasters
Summary: //Canon// Based on a real experience. The Cullens find out that there is a book written about them. Filled with humor and irony, it is a great story to read to make you at the least giggle. Written in play format!


**A/N:** **Little project for you guys to enjoy. There will be another chapter, so don't worry. **

**This is mainly dedicated to Melanie for sharing her story in youtube. This is actually a spoof of her actual experience. I also included her name, and her partner Medya as characters. **

**Check out there videos. Links available on my profile.**

**XoXoXo**

_It was one of those normal days in the wonderful amusement park, Disney World. Except the fact that it was cloudy. Melanie, a worker, was at her booth reading a book called, New Moon by Stephanie Meyer. While her co-worker, Medya stayed standing waiting for costumers._

Medya: Wow, pretty slow business today, huh?

Melanie: (looks up) Umhmm.

Medya: Would you mind looking over the shop, I'll just be gone for a little, since business is slow. And when I get back you can take a break. What do you think?

Melanie: Sure.

(Medya exits, enter costumer)

Melanie: (puts down book) Welcome to m2! What may I help you with today?

Costumer: Oh, I would like an engraved bracelet that says Edward Cullen in it.

Melanie: (chuckles) I'm sorry dear, but that name is copyrighted. I should know, I'm reading New Moon.

Costumer: Huh? What do you mean, that's the name of my boyfriend!

Melanie: (laughs hysterically) Oh dear, I know that Edward sounds hot and all but you really don't have to fantasize about him being real, none the less your boyfriend.

Costumer: But I'm not lying! I'll prove it to you.

Edward!

(enters Edward)

Edward: Yes Bella?

Bella: I'm trying to get a bracelet engraved with your name, since you have one of mine, but this lady is telling me that it's copyrighted!

Edward: My names copyrighted?

Melanie: (looks at them astonished) You've got to be kidding me. Security! We have some lunatics claiming to be characters of a work of fiction!

(enters Security guard)

Security: Follow me.

Edward: What the hell! My name is Edward Cullen! And what are you talking about work of fiction?

Melanie: Please take them away, they are really scaring me.

(enters Carlisle and Esme)

Carlisle: What seems to be the matter here sir?

Security: These two are claiming to be characters off a book and harassing this poor worker.

Carlisle: Edward…Bella care to explain?

Melanie: Wait, wait, wait…did you just called them Edward and Bella?

Esme: Of coarse dear, those are their names.

Melanie: But…what the hell! Do you have any proof of that being you real name, 'Edward'

Edward: (pulls out wallet) Is my drivers license good enough?

_And there it was. Solid proof that his name was indeed Edward Cullen. She was astonished and yet felt stupid._

Melanie: Oh. My. God. I am so sorry! I should have believed you. But this is so ironic; your names are exactly the same as this book I'm reading!

(enter Alice and Jasper)

Alice: Oh! Which book? Story time!

(enter Rosalie and Emmett)

Emmett: This should be interesting.

_Melanie explained the plot of the story with great detail, and the main characters names. Everyone looked at each other in shock, while she explained._

Alice: Wow…

Jasper: That quite…

Edward: Ironic.

Melanie: What do you mean, other than the obvious.

Carlisle: Well you see, my name is Carlisle, this is my lovely wife Esme, and our adoptive children, Edward, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie.

Melanie: What!?

Bella: And we are from Forks, Washington.

Melanie: What about the vampire thing?

Edward: Completely false.

Carlisle: Although I am wondering…who is the author of this book, and how come she knows so much about us.

Melanie: Her name is Stephenie Meyer.

Rosalie: Well I think its time to pay this Stephenie Meyer a visit. And thank her for calling me the most beautiful person in the world.

Emmett: Hey! I tell that to you everyday! What am I? Dog poop or something?

Rosalie: (kisses Emmett in the cheek) Its nice to hear it from someone else once in a while. Though I really do appreciate it when you say it.

(they kiss)

Jasper: Emmett is usually the one saying the jokes here but since he's busy… Get a room!

Emmett: Shut it.

Carlisle: Ahem! I think we should get going. Thank you Melanie for your information.

Melanie: (still in shock) Uh-huh.

(the Cullen family and Bella exit)

(enter Medya)

Medya: Sorry I was gone for so long, hopefully I didn't miss much.

Melanie: You have no idea.

-End of Scene-


End file.
